


Did You Miss Me?

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, a little random evening in together, post 4.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity spend a rare night in and watch their favourite show. Set after 4.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> A/N: This is a bit of fluff for my dear tumblr friend for her birthday that I posted yesterday and so I decided to post here too. Happy Birthday Mel.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted from her place on the sofa.

"Yes?" he called back with a little smile.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing hon," he responded from his place in the kitchen. "Why did you miss me?"

"It does not take that long to do popcorn!" she teased.

"Oh it does if you do it right," he replied with a tinge of laughter.

"Well hurry up, you promised that on our next free night we could catch up! And it's been nearly a month Oliver! A month!"

"Well I told you we could have watched it in hospital."

"Urghh." Oliver could picture the grimace on her face and couldn't help but smile. "But then you wouldn't have watched the other episodes."

"You mean we, together, wouldn't have watched them curled up in bed," he added and she hummed in approval. He picked up the tray then headed towards her.

He watched as her eyes widened and a playful smile spread across her lips. "Just popcorn?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well we're about to watch one of your favourite TV shows, we need snacks and drinks." He walked around the sofa placing it down on the coffee table. "What's this one called again?"

"The abominable bride."

"And it's going to continue where it left off? You know Sherlock on the plane, Moriarty alive."

"Nope," she said as he finally sat beside her.

"What do you mean no?"

"This is a special it's set in Victorian London, you know like the original Sherlock Holmes stories." He raised an eyebrow skeptically as he lifted her legs. He gave her a smile and she nodded allowing him to move her, so he slid closer resting her legs over his. He pulled the grey blanket off the back of the sofa placing it around their legs before he grabbed the bowl of popcorn placing it in her lap.

"So no modern day then?"

"Not that I am aware of." She shrugged lightly, grabbing the remote beside her. "I guess we'll find out." She made to play the episode before he cut her off.

"Wait."

She turned to look at him her head tilted, her eyes shining in the light of the fire. "What?"

His hand went to her cheek as he leant forward, his lips landing on hers. It was short and tender, before he sucked on her top lip. She moaned a little as he pulled away. "Now I'm ready," he whispered staring into her eyes. She giggled then with a shake of her head.

"Still trying to distract me with your cuteness." He laughed then as he pulled his hand from her cheek, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I needed that before we sit here for an hour and half, and then we watch the other show."

"The other show! You mean the X files?" She said feigning shock.

"Which is that one again? Is it that the man with the blue box?" Her mouth fell open in actual shock before he winked at her.

"Mulder and Scully." He whispered before humming the theme tune. He couldn't help smile at the glint in her eyes as she launched herself forward her hands wrapping around his neck kissing him. He kissed back his hands tangling in her hair as she moaned against him, he gently caressed her tongue with his before he leant back. He quickly pecked her lips again, as he pulled away.

"God I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. He looked down to see the skewed bowl in her lap. He righted the bowl saving a few of the stranded popcorn before he turned back to her.

"Ready?" she asked her lips kiss swollen and her eyes sparkling with life. Slowly he lifted her left hand bringing it to his lips. He kissed down her ring finger and over the engagement ring. He entwined their fingers and then smiled broadly.

"Ready," he whispered turning his head as the TV came to life.


End file.
